A Sweet Dessert
by Bulma1
Summary: Takes place during the one-shot in Paris after the end of the series. A sweet and waffy story involving Makino and Domyouji together in a little cafe in Paris.


Hey everyone! It's been a looooooooong time since I've written anything here. Hahaha. Well here's a nice and waffy little story about everyone's favorite couple. It takes place during the special one-shot in Paris after the series ends. Enjoy! Oh, and much to my chagrin I in no way, shape or form own any of these characters. So don't sue me! It's just a story :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mmm! Delicious!" Makino Tsukushi couldn't believe her luck in life as she bit into the marvelous crème brule in front of her. She was currently sitting in the patio of a picturesque café in the city of Paris, oblivious to the hustle and bustle of the people milling around the streets and going through their usual routines. She was in Paris! Well, at least for a couple of days she was, and it was all thanks to Shizuka, who had sent her an invitation (and much to her relief a plane ticket) to attend her wedding. But all else aside, she was there! Best of all, however, was the curly haired person sitting across the way…

"Makino, you're such a kid." Domyouji Tsukasa regarded his girlfriend levelly from his position across the table. He was still wearing a formal black and white suit from the ceremony and, as usual, looked like a million bucks. Although he had his usual scowl on his face, in his eyes you could see a light that only appeared when he was with Tsukushi. Ever since Tsukasa had left to the United States to take over his family's company, the time they spent together was very little and far between. Whenever they finally had a moment together, Tsukasa couldn't help but take in Tsukushi's every feature and commit them to memory, knowing it would be another eternity before the opportunity came up again. She was particularly beautiful today, her soft hair framing her face in light waves, a dusting of make-up enhancing her radiant features, and a light summer dress fitting her slender frame perfectly. The Saturn necklace he gave her glimmered around her neck, serving to remind him that she was really his.

"Want to try it?" A spoon hovering in front of him snapped Tsukasa out of his trance and back to reality. Although he definitely was not a fan of sweets, there were few things he wouldn't try for Tsukushi. Besides, how could he possibly pass up the opportunity to be spoon fed by his lovely girlfriend? It was straight out of a daydream he would never confess to having. After examining the contents of the spoon and receiving an encouraging smile from Tsukushi, he opened his mouth obligingly. He savored the moment in more than one way and was surprised to find the dessert was actually quite good.

"Well…? What do you think?" Tsukushi held her breath in anticipation as Tsukasa passed judgment on the dessert, but she definitely noticed that for a moment he was impressed with the dish. "Isn't it delicious?!" Tsukasa couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend's excitement over something so simple, but he also couldn't help but exploit the opportunity to tease her.

"It's not very good." Tsukasa declared in his best nonchalant tone of voice. The crestfallen look on Tsukushi's face was almost enough to make him stop, but he did love to see her mad. "I guess it doesn't take much to amaze a poor person's taste buds." His small remark was enough to immediately replace the look on Tsukushi's face from disappointment to fury. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he could see a little vein on her forehead throb faster and faster. He loved to see that look on her face, and any sort of abuse he suffered afterwards was completely worth it to him.

"Well excuse _me_ your highness!" Tsukushi made a mocking bow to him from her seat, sarcasm and anger dripping from every word and gesture. "I forgot that the taste buds of a spoiled brat are so much more refined than that of a commoner like me." Tsukasa sat calmly in his chair, greatly enjoying another one of Tsukushi's little outbursts of spirit. "And what, pray tell, would his majesty rather have for desert?!" Tsukushi was suddenly startled out of her anger as Tsukasa jumped at her words and leaned across the table in front of them, his face barely inches from hers.

"How about a kiss?"

"What?!" Tsukushi felt herself flush at his words and was sure that her face was a fiery red. The intensity in his eyes made her want to back away from him, but an unexpected firm grip on her wrists prevented her from escaping. She struggled to find her train of thought. "D-Domyouji! What a-are you talking about?" Tsukasa chuckled and shook his head in a way that only made Tsukushi feel warmer.

"You asked me what I wanted for dessert, right?" Tsukushi nodded dumbly. "Well what could be sweeter than a kiss from you?" Tsukushi could feel all the anger melt away from her at Tsukasa's words. He was a dummy, but from time to time he could say something right. Tsukushi relaxed herself and placed her arms around Tsukasa's shoulders, enjoying the fact that they were eye to eye. Tenderly, she placed her forehead against his and had the tips of their noses touch.

"Is that a yes?" Tsukasa whispered hopefully. He could remember a time not so long ago when there was no way Tsukushi would make such an intimate gesture in public. He was happier than words could describe to see they had come such a long way in their relationship. Tsukushi pulled away from him and smiled sweetly. She closed her eyes and moved in for a kiss, Tsukasa happily doing the same. Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled away suddenly, and instead of a kiss, he was met by a bright light and a peal of laughter. Confused, he opened his eyes to see Tsukushi holding her camera and clutching her sides as tears formed in the corners of her eyes from amusement.

"You - should have - seen - your face!" She managed to get out between the laughter. She took a moment to compose herself and continued. "It was great! You looked just like a fish out of water, puckering your lips in the air!" As she imitated the face he was making, Tsukasa slammed his fist on the table stood up. He was now towering over her, anger etched all over his features as Tsukushi struggled to compose himself.

"What's the big idea?! You think it was funny to take a picture of me like that?!" Tsukushi could only giggle in reply, intensifying Tsukasa's ire. "Why the hell are you still laughing?!" Tsukushi smiled coyly.

"I also love to see you mad." She stood up and pulled on his necktie to bring him closer to her, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Now it was his turn to feel the anger melt away from his body as he reveled in the feeling of her soft lips on his. It was with regret that that he finally pulled away from her.

"But don't do that to me again." She reached up to playfully tug a strand of his curly hair. "You might not like the results you get from making me mad next time." Tsukasa pushed in his chair and went over to help her put on her coat.

"If there's any chance of the results being anything like they were today…" He whispered into her ear as she pulled on the coat, "then I'll take my chances." Tsukushi blushed fiercely and turned to face Tsukasa. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and held out his hand to hers. She took it happily, and they walked away from the café to enjoy the rest of their day, leaving a group of bewildered Parisians behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what did you think? Sweet and sugary eh? Well, don't forget to read and review!


End file.
